


Starlight

by SonjaJade



Category: Mushishi
Genre: F/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginko reflects on Tanyu's first experience celebrating Hatsumode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Title:** Starlight  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** Mushishi  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ginko/Tanyuu  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Yuki Urushibara.  
**Summary/Teaser:** Ginko reflects on Tanyu's first experience celebrating Hatsumode.  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 417  
  
  
  
New Year's day had been a loud, vibrant, and long day for Ginko. While he himself had generally avoided the larger cities on such a holiday, Tanyuu had been talking about going to a big shrine for weeks beforehand. As they made their way across the country, the mushi master made sure they'd be in Osaka just as the old year passed away.  
  
Now, in the aftermath of visiting not only the shrine, but every food stall and lucky charm vendor on the way there, Ginko looked over at his woman to find her sleeping soundly on her side. Smoke drifted lazily from his hand rolled cigarette as he recalled her joy at being able to participate in such a time honored tradition now that her black foot had healed itself.  
  
He got up and moved to open the window, letting in a mild night breeze. The moon illuminated the street the inn was located on, and the sounds of music and cheerful banter could be heard from the tavern across the street. The stars twinkled in the heavens in between wisps of clouds, and though he disliked the size of the crowd they'd been in earlier in the day, he was glad Tanyuu had gotten to experience the holiday as she'd so longed to do.  
  
“Ginko?”  
  
He looked over his shoulder to find her sitting up in the futon and wiping her eyes. She regarded him with a sleepy grin. “Need the latrine?” he asked coming to her side. Though she was walking better than ever, she still needed help getting to a standing position.  
  
She shook her head. “What are you doing up so late?”  
  
“Just thinking about the day. How about you?” he asked, smoothing her hair. “You looked so peaceful a moment ago.”  
  
Tanyuu reached for his hand. “Come to bed. We _both_ need our rest.”  
  
He closed his eyes and nodded. “Let me finish this smoke.”  
  
As always, she made sure there was plenty of room for him under the blanket before getting comfortable again. Once finished with the cigarette, he crawled in with her.  
  
“I like how you look in traditional clothes,” Tanyuu commented, her voice drowsy.  
  
Ginko yawned, then replied, “They're not as easy to travel in. I could order you something like I normally wear if you'd like to see the difference.” It wasn't often he wore a yukata anymore.  
  
She snuggled into his arm. “We'll see. For now, let's sleep.”  
  
Ginko kissed the top of her head. “Definitely.”


End file.
